


we play our fantasies out in real life

by cherry (cyrillic)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, literally just mark playing with donghyucks nipples, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrillic/pseuds/cherry
Summary: Mark notices Hyuck's chest seems a bit sensitive during a photoshoot, and decides to explore that the next time they're left alone.orMark is determined to make Donghyuck cum just from playing with his nipples.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 585





	we play our fantasies out in real life

It takes Mark a few seconds to notice what’s going on. 

In front of him, Taeyong’s arm moves again, and a second later another shriek resounds through the room. Mark look at the photographer, who looks almost as confused as he is, and he traces his gaze to where Taeyong’s hands are currently pressed into Donghyuck’s jacket. It looks from his angle like their leader’s fingers are twisted into the fabric, and he can’t think of why- until Hyuck squeals again and collapses dramatically, and Mark realises it wasn’t the fabric Taeyong was gripping tightly, but Donghyuck’s nipples. 

Fuck, Mark thinks, feeling a pull in his lower stomach. In all the months he’s been fucking around with the younger boy, behind closed doors, in hidden rooms, he’s somehow never picked up on this. He knows Donghyuck’s neck is sensitive, and his thighs, and that if he trails his fingers up Donghyuck’s waist the boy will tremble in his bed. But this- this is new. 

He spends the rest of the photoshoot, which is thankfully free of further incident, lost in thought. Thinking about all the ways he could play with this revelation gets him slightly hot under the collar, and by the time they’re piling in to the van, about to go home, his mouth is dry and he has his bag on his lap for more reason that just lack of space. Donghyuck sits in the back, two rows away, next to Taeyong, and Mark feels an unpleasant twinge of annoyance that he prays will go away before he has to talk to their leader again. But he can’t help it- he doesn’t want anyone else touching Donghyuck’s body but him. 

When they crash into the dorm, Mark’s still on edge. Donghyuck’s room is on the floor below him, so he hadn’t even had the chance to pull him in the bathroom for some quick relief- no. Instead, the younger boy was a floor away, blissfully unaware of the thoughts swirling around Mark’s mind, of the things Mark was planning for him. 

Two days later, Mark’s got it figured out. He’s told Johnny beforehand that he’s planning on sleeping over in their room, and Johnny had graciously offered to sleep in Mark’s bed with a knowing smile. Mark curses the one day they had overestimated the time it would take for Johnny to come back from the shop and had been walked in mid-blowjob, but realises without that incident it would be a lot harder to get the time alone they craved. Like now. 

“Hey,” Mark whispers, catching Donghyuck’s wrist as he exits the van after practice. “I’m staying at yours tonight.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen in surprise, but his mouth pulls into a smirk anyway. “Oh, really?” He murmurs back, as they separate from the members that live upstairs and hang at the back of their considerably smaller group. Mark is still holding his wrist, but no-one’s looking at them and the manager is nowhere near, so he doesn’t let go, not until they enter Donghyuck and Johnny’s room with a quick wave to the other members. Then, he has to let go to shut the door and slide the cabinet next to it an inch over, so it blocks the door if anyone were to come in. They’ve learnt their lesson, the hard way. 

When he turns around, Donghyuck has already kicked his slippers off and sat down on the bed. Mark doesn’t understand how someone can look so good straight after an intense dance practice, but he looks at Donghyuck’s messy hair and rosy cheeks and figures if anyone could do it, it would be his boy. 

As Mark steps closer, Donghyuck’s arms reach out for him, almost childlike with his eagerness, and when he slots between the younger’s thighs and lets their lips meet, thye both let out a sigh. Of relief, of happiness, Mark doesn’t know, or can’t put a name to the feeling, but he knows it feels right. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck says quietly, breaking the short kiss with a small smile, “you know we have to be quiet, right?” 

They weren’t always so great at upholding that rule. 

“I don’t think I’m going the be the one struggling with that today, baby,” Mark grins at Donghyuck’s visible confusion, throwing himself back onto the bed and patting his lap with his eyebrows raised. If Donghyuck didn’t find it so hot, he’d probably laugh at him. 

As it is, Donghyuck finds himself a minute later straddling the older boy, hands running impatiently through Mark’s hair, appreciating the lack of hair gel and enjoying the feeling of it under his fingers. 

When Mark’s hands on his body get him a bit too hot, he retracts his hands so he can pull off his t-shirt and throw it somewhere to the side. Mark takes the opportunity to stare at the expanse of smooth tan skin and can’t help but think Donghyuck could look hot with a bellybutton piercing, like Yuta’s. He’s struck out of his thoughts, though, when Donghyuck reaches down to Mark’s sweatpants. 

“Hyuck, wait,” He quickly takes his hands off Hyuck’s hips, grabbing the tanned fingers and stopping them from reaching his waistband. “I actually…have an idea.” He finishes, biting his lip. He doesn’t know how Donghyuck is going to take what he’s about to try. 

“What is it?” Donghyuck asks, looking confused but not breaking Mark’s hold on his hands. 

“It’s a surprise,” Mark grins, trying to bring back some confidence. “All you need to do is take off your clothes and sit back down.” 

While the other boy looks slightly confused, he stands up and pulls down his sweatpants and boxers in one go, revealing a cut half-chub that Mark lets himself look at for a few seconds too long, until Hyuck sits back down on the bed. When Mark looks at his face, he sees that he’s blushing, squirming. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whines quietly, “can you take off yours too?” 

Well, Mark thinks, that wasn’t part of his plan. He’s not complaining, though, and a moment later he’s out of his clothes and sat back on the bed, dick standing proudly in Donghyuck’s eyeline. 

“Baby,” Mark says to get Donghyuck’s attention off his cock. “I’m gonna need you to face away from me, and lie back in my lap.” 

At this, he unfolds his legs and spreads them in a narrow V shape, leaving room for Donghyuck to turn his back to him, letting Mark appreciate his smooth back, before he lies down between his legs. Like this, Donghyuck’s head is resting on Mark’s stomach, and he’s pretty sure his dick is pressing against Hyuck’s back. But that doesn’t matter, because that’s not his focus today. 

“Alright,” he breathes, setting his hands on Hyuck’s stomach, trailing them up and down his waist, watching the younger boy’s cock get pinker and wetter. He’s always loved that about Hyuck’s body- his dick gets so wet, so pretty, dripping before Mark even touches it. 

Slowly, he drags his fingers up again, this time not stopping until he reaches Hyuck’s nipples, and then, pressing down with one finger on each so quickly that the pressure’s gone before Donghyuck can yelp. 

“Hyung!” He turns around, back creating delightful friction between his warm skin and Mark’s slowly hardening dick, and Mark grins and shushes him quietly. “What the fuck?!” 

“Hey, quiet, remember?” Mark teases, moving Hyuck’s head so he’s facing away again. “Trust me on this. I saw you were…sensitive, a few days ago.” 

Hyuck groans quietly, a pink flush beginning to make its way down his shoulders. “Hyung,” He whines, “that’s so embarrassing. It hurt!” 

“It won’t,” Mark reassures him, “not like this.” 

And that’s really all the convincing Donghyuck needs. He sighs, leaning back, and raises his hands to make a broad gesture at his chest. “go on then, have your fun.” 

Mark’s glad Donghyuck can’t see, because he knows he’d get an earful. Feeling lucky, he sets his hands back on Donghyuck’s chest, fingers slowly circling the area around Donghyuck’s areola, nails scratching lightly at the skin. Donghyuck’s beginning to get frustrated, squirming in Mark’s hold, restless. 

But Mark has all the time he wants. He lets his fingertips graze over Donghyuck’s nipple, once twice, until the younger boy freezes, and on the third swipe, he lets out a long breath. Mark begins to go slightly harder, then in circles, and soon he’s rubbing the nubs vigorously as Hyuck’s breath comes in short pants. 

“Does it feel good?” Mark asks, not stopping his movements, and Hyuck waits a moment before replying. 

“Y-yeah,” he replies, winded. Mark looks up from his ministrations to look at Hyuck’s cock, pleased to find its flushed almost completely a bright red, precum leaking down the slide of the shaft and shining under the bedroom light. Mark wants to set it off without even touching it- not that he’ll tell Hyuck that. 

“I think it feels more than good, looking at your cute little dick,” Mark whispers, and Donghyuck jerks in his arms. 

Donghyuck’s cock isn’t that tiny, but it’s quite a bit smaller than Mark’s, and rarely gets put in anything apart from one of their fists. Not that it needs to be, because Hyuck gets off perfectly fine from getting Mark’s dick wet. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Donghyuck breathes. His feet are rubbing against the bed now, hips rolling into the air every few seconds, and Mark can tell he’s getting desperate.

“What do you want, Hyuckie?” Mark leans down to whisper in his ear, a small puff of air brushing Hyuck’s skin, and the younger moans outright as a finger flicks his right nipple. 

Mark takes notice of his reaction and starts doing it to both sides. The boy in his arms can’t stop moving now, rocking in every direction, so hard mark has to bring his own legs up to press him to the bed, Still, his fingers don’t stop. 

“Mark,” He whimpers, mouth hot, and wet, and open, “please, just touch me,” and with impeccable timing, his cock twitches on his stomach, rock hard and weeping. His head presses hard into Mark’s stomach behind him, Mark’s stomach that stirs with heat at every sound coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth. 

“I can’t, baby,” Mark says, trying to sound sorry and failing, because he’s not sorry, not one fucking bit. 

“Why?” Donghyuck almost sobs, and as much as Mark would love to wrap his hand around his baby’s cock right now, he’s sticking to the plan.

“Hyuckie,” He murmurs into Donghyuck’s neck instead, bringing one hand up to the other boy’s mouth, pressing at his soft, warm lips, until he opens up and starts sucking messily on the digits. Mark smiles, good boy. “At the photoshoot, you looked so sensitive,” he continues, “so…desperate.” 

“I couldn’t- I couldn’t help it,” Donghyuck pants out between Mark’s fingers, and Mark switches hands, bringing the other one up for a go. 

“I know, baby, but I just thought, if you’re so sensitive,” His tongue sweeps along Donghyuck’s jaw, eliciting a sweet groan, “why don’t we experiment?” 

“What?” Donghyuck sounds like he could really start crying at any moment, now that Mark’s newly wet fingers are going even faster on his nipples. Mark looks over at what his fingers are doing, and his dick twitches at the sight of Donghyuck’s buds, red and swollen, glistening under his bright bedroom lights. 

“I want to make you cum,” Mark breathes into Donghyuck’s ear, “without me touching any other part of you.” 

Donghyuck lets out a sound so broken, Mark thinks he might have accidentally broken the boy. His fingers slow down as he peeks over Donghyuck’s shoulder, trying to look at the boy’s face, only for the younger boy to shake his head. 

“No, no, Mark,” he blubbers, hands coming up to keep Mark’s hands on his chest, “keep- keep going.” 

Mark’s overjoyed. 

“Okay, baby,” he agrees quietly, twisting and flicking as he pleases, faster and rougher than before, but not enough to really hurt. He could have kept this going, drawn it out until Donghyuck was exhausted, but he gets the feeling Donghyuck’s going to be completely ruined whether he ends this now or later.

Donghyuck’s whimpers and whines rise in volume until he’s full on moaning constantly, and Mark’s given up on reminding him to stay quiet because the entire floor has probably heard his noises by this point and there’s no use in dropping the volume now. No, Mark will let him become as loud and needy as he wants. 

Mark hooks his legs over Donghyuck’s from the outside, so his feet are pushing against donghyuck’s inner knees, and slowly starts pushing out, until Hyuck’s legs are spread as wide as they can possibly go, and his cock bounces between his legs. He has a thought in the back of his mind that tells him is a shame he can’t have something inside Donghyuck as well, but he figures that can wait for next time. For now, his goal is almost met. 

“Do you think you can do it for me?” Mark asks, grinding against Donghyuck’s back, still firmly holding his legs open. “Do you think you can come like this?” 

Donghyuck’s body is twisting, hands gripping the sheets looking for purchase, broken noises drawn out of his throat. He’s almost there. 

“Yeah,” He says, but it comes out rough, uneven, so he tries again, “Yea-uh!” The loudest moan yet, more of a shout really, escapes as Mark pinches at his swollen nipples. “Fuck! Mark, Please!” 

Mark really hopes the other members have their earphones in. 

“Come on, Hyuck,” He pants, before sucking just below Hyuck’s jaw. “Fucking come,” 

With a high-pitched wail, Hyuck comes, thrashing almost uncontrollably on the bed as Mark continues to stimulate his red, puffy nipples, letting out loud moans as his cock continues to spurt out cum through his orgasm. He gets quieter as he comes down from the high, but he’s still squirming, still moaning, and his cock is still leaking fluid. He doesn’t want to stop, but eventually the overstimulation becomes too much to handle, and he tells Mark to stop. 

Mark’s hands lift off the younger’s chest, finding a grip on his waist instead. He finds himself pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the other’s neck and shoulder until Donghyuck isn’t panting as hard anymore and his body has stopped twitching. 

“Fuck,” He mutters into the warm skin, “you’re always so hot when you come.” 

And Donghyuck laughs, high-pitched and breathless, turning around in Mark’s arms to finally look him in the face properly. Mark notices his eyes are puffy, face red and wet and stained with tears, but he looks beautiful, like he always does. 

When Donghyuck leans forward to kiss him, he welcomes it, bringing his hand up support Donghyuck, but the younger is so tired he flops down onto Mark’s chest, not noticing the puddle of come on his soft stomach until he presses against Mark and feels it spread. 

“Gross,” Donghyuck wrinkles his nose, shifting as if to move off Mark, until he stops suddenly. 

“What?” Mark questions, sitting up. 

“You’re still hard,” Hyuck blushes, moving back slightly so he can look down at Mark’s dick which yeah, is still rock fucking hard after that display. He knows Donghyuck will want to reciprocate, a handjob at least, but he also knows Donghyuck is tired. 

“I’ll take care of it,” he promises, and when Donghyuck looks like he’s going to protest, Mark sits up properly and manhandles the tanned boy until he’s half-lying on his back, propped against some pillows with Mark perched on his hips, knees either side of him. 

“Did you like it?” Mark asks as he grips his dick for the first time all night. Donghyuck’s eyes are trained on it. Mark wonders if he knows how hungry he looks. 

“Yeah, Mark,” He licks his lips as Mark’s fist starts to move. Soon, though, Mark realises his hand is too dry, and while he briefly thinks about making Hyuck lick his hand until it’s completely wet, he catches sight of a better idea. 

He swipes his palm and fingers through the cum on Donghyuck’s stomach which hasn’t started drying yet. Donghyuck eyes are blown wide, lips open in surprise and, Mark notes, slight lust. He knows the exhausted boy won’t be ready to go again tonight, though, so doesn’t follow that path, instead continuing to jerk himself off with his cum-lubed hand. 

“You were so loud,” Mark gasps, tugging on the base of his dick. “so pretty for me. I bet everyone heard.” He grins, bringing his hand to his head, to swipe his thumb over the tip as Donghyuck blushes. 

“It was worth it,” Donghyuck smiles, blissed out as Mark gets closer to the edge. He’s been grinding against Hyuck’s back almost the entire time he played with him, so he doesn’t have to work at his dick for long before he feels it. “I never knew it could feel that good.” 

Mark cusses, moving closer to Hyuck’s chest, hovering slightly so he can perfect his aim, dick pointing down at his target. 

When he cums, it’s not as loud as Donghyuck, but his groans are throaty, almost guttural. They both watch as ropes of cum cover Donghyuck’s chest, moving closer to each side to get the still swollen nipples he’s played with for ages. 

When he’s done, Donghyuck tiredly raises a hand, sweeping a finger over the last drop of cum on Mark’s slit and popping it into his mouth. 

Mark exhales heavily, feeling a strong wave of emotion come over him at the sight of Donghyuck’s cheeky smile. 

“Fuck, I love you,” He groans, leaning forward to collapse next to his boyfriend. Donghyuck turns his head, brings his hand up to Mark’s hair and cards a hand through it softly. 

“I love you, too.” He whispers. 

A moment later, he groans. “But we really need to wipe this jizz off ourselves.” 

Mark laughs, exhausted. “Yeah,” he agrees, looking at Hyuck’s chest, covered in his cum. “ I kinda want that to stay on you forever, though.” 

“Mark!” Donghyuck goes red, but Mark knows he loves it. “It has to go eventually. I don’t want it on my bedsheets.” 

Mark hums, moving to sit up and catching sight of something on Donghyucks floor. He grins. 

“How about….” He trails off, standing up and picking his phone up off the ground. Donghyuck’s eyes widen as Mark turns back around, phone held proudly in the air. 

“Shit, Mark,” He grins, and Mark knows he’s going to agree. “If we get hacked, we are so fucked.” 

Even as he says this, he’s adjusting himself so Mark can get the best view as he points his phone camera at Donghyuck’s chest, capturing the pink, puffy, glazed-in-cum nubs. Donghyuck looks ecstatic. 

“Don’t worry,” Mark reassures him, putting his phone away and reaching for the baby wipes Donghyuck keeps in his bedside drawer for this exact reason, “I’ll just say it was porn,” he grins, “some girl with really small tits.” 

“Don’t you like them?” Donghyuck pouts, breaking character a moment later to laugh loudly. Mark’s wiping his stomach down first, but quickly moves to his chest, trying his best to wipe down his nipples without too much discomfort although Donghyuck still let’s out a few hisses. 

“I love them,” Mark smiles fondly, moving to wipe himself down, throwing the wipes in the bin when he’s done and reaching for a clean pair of underwear from Hyuck’s drawer. 

“Don’t,” Donghyuck stops him. “The cabinet’s in front of the door. I want us to sleep naked.” 

He’s looking up through his lashes, shy, and Mark feels like he could fall in love all over again. 

“Alright,” He settles for, instead of anything mushy, and soon they’re molded together under the blanket, skin against skin, and he feels completely content. Although…

“Next time Taeyong tries to touch them,” He mutters, muffled into Hyuck’s smooth shoulder, “Run away and I’ll fight him.” 

It takes Donghyuck a minute to realise what he’s talking about, but when he does, he giggles amusedly. 

“Aww, are you jealous?” He teases. Mark can hear the smile in his voice, even though he’s got his back to Mark. 

“Yeah,” Mark admits, unashamed. 

But Donghyuck only lets out a pleased hum, and they drift off together in moments.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo dont judge me for this its 3am its horny hours
> 
> this is also un-edited sorryyy
> 
> anyway follow my twitter : hyuckshole


End file.
